


Coda

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Elder God, Gen, Goodbyes, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Male Friendship, Soft Darkiplier, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: "The veil between the worlds has grown thin. The others are attempting to breach the veil; they are on their way."Dark warns Mark of the danger on its way to them.





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on an anonymous request:** "AU where Mark and Dark, rather than an antagonistic relationship, have something of a surrogate brothers dynamic, with Dark acting as a sometimes condescending but protective big brother. However, eventually Dark gets worried that his enemies will target Mark, so takes steps to make him immortal, explicitly against his will. Mark is unhappy, but Dark thinks he'll get over it in a few decades."
> 
> **My response:** "That’s a pretty good AU idea. I’ve actually seen it done before. Some fic writers have written variations on that concept, with Mark and Dark having a positive (if sometimes strained) relationship rather than antagonizing each other. 
> 
> "It might not be much, but I’m willing to take a crack at it. I originally tried to go the route you requested, but the story took a turn into something… a little different. It definitely shows a side of Darkiplier that we never get to see. 
> 
> "It may not be exactly what you were looking for, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)"
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr, with this gif by lum1natrix:   
> 

The shadows crept into Mark’s bedroom, and the ringing pulled him out of a sound sleep into a half-awake state. Even so, he instinctively jumped when he saw Dark standing there.

“You really have got to stop lurking around like that!”

“ ** _My apologies_** ,” the entity replied. “ ** _I sometimes forget that mortals require rest to function._** ”

“And could You lower the bass a little?” Mark snapped. “You’re gonna give me a headache.”

“Very well,” Dark replied, His voice now nearly identical to Mark’s, save for the more coolly polite tone that set Him apart from Mark’s warm and effusive mannerisms. “As it is, I would not have disturbed you were it not a matter of some import.”

Mark shot up from his bed at the subtle shift in Dark’s tone. The entity sounded… worried?  _Nah, it couldn’t be._  But if Dark  **was**  actually worried about something, that meant… well, thataway lies badness. Truckloads of it. “What’s up?” Mark asked, the remaining fog of drowsiness now vanishing.

“The veil between the worlds has grown thin. The others are attempting to breach the veil; they are on their way.”

“Others? What do You mean others?” Mark demanded, jumping to his feet and immediately bustling to get his clothes. If Dark said there was bad things headed their way, that was more than enough for him to get the hell out of Dodge. “You mean, others like You?”

“Indeed. Though considerably less charming in their methods, and far more prone to violence.”

“So, not as cute and cuddly as my Big Bad Demon Bro. Good to know.” Mark stopped his rushed packing for a moment and looked up at Dark. “What’re You planning on doing about it?”

“They will attempt to destroy anything they perceive as a potential threat. They consume worlds like locusts, until all in that realm is left barren and dead. I am the only being in this realm strong enough to face them, and so I shall meet them at the gateway.”

“…I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming. A whole lotta ‘but’.”

“You must hide. My… affinity for our companionship makes you vulnerable, easy prey to them. I will find a location for you where you will remain safe. Another world, far from this one.” Dark’s expression softened, as He obviously knew that He was telling Mark to leave his entire life behind. “You may take Chica with you, if you wish.”

“But what about You? I mean, when it’s all over… What do we do then?”

Dark went silent.

In that moment, Mark looked at Dark, really looked at Him for the first time in a long time. Probably ever. Though the demon wore his face, he could see the subtle differences. There was an incomprehensible sense of age behind the ex-God’s near-black eyes, and… sheer and utter exhaustion. More than that, a sense of fatalism.

“You don’t think You’re gonna make it,” Mark realized, a cold knot of dread forming in his stomach. “It’s a suicide mission.” Mark gave a sharp intake of breath and, to his own shock, found himself fighting back tears. “Dark…”

“Spare Me the farewell scene, Mark,” the demon replied. Then He added softly, “Goodbyes were never My forte.”

“Can I at least say good luck? And that… Well, in a weird way, You’re the best thing that ever happened to me?”

Dark smiled. “You already have.”


End file.
